I Deny You Nothing
by FirstSonVergil
Summary: Dante/Vergil, Incest/Twincest, Vergil's POV, Yaoi, One-shot. I own nothing, don't like don't read.


My brother vexes me in ways that render my mind and words useless. He has moments of brilliance that solidify we were sired by the same parents, and yet moments of sheer ignorant bliss that make me wonder if we were born of the same realm. He challenges me to my very core on every emotional and physical plane of existence. I never find respite, even in solitude and buried in my literature. He lives inside me as much as he lives with me for I cannot escape. Truthfully I wouldn't want to even if the option presented itself, I think I just wanted the option. Every time, endlessly would I choose him, but I wanted the choice. The choice was never given to me for despite my desire for it my desire for him was greater.

I watched him move silently towards the foot of my bed like a cat stalking his prey. Was that how he saw me? My eyes held him as much as he held mine, over the top of my book, a hand upon my covers. Wordlessly he ripped the comforter off my bed exposing my naked body to the night and I hissed at him in annoyance. The cool air made my nerves tingle unpleasantly as my skin adjusted to the onslaught of night. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of what he desired though I could smell his arousal even before he entered my room. I remained stoic, calculated how long it would take for him to climb atop me so that I could topple him back to the floor.

His fingers brushed my legs caressing upwards towards my thighs as he climbed onto the mattress. It sank under our combined weight and still I watched in silence over the leather bound text. My knuckles I'm sure were white as I gripped the book to stifle my reactions. Another inch upwards along my body those devilish hands groped and kneaded and I bit my lip to silence a groan of approval. If he wanted my attentions as desperately as his scent indicated he could work for it. I was convinced not giving in immediately was my best course of action.

I focused on my breathing as his lips touched my stomach soft and heated against my rapidly cooling skin. He always felt like fire and I wondered how he never burned me, the temperature difference lost on him it seemed. I could feel blood pounding in my ears as it rushed lower at his ministrations despite my efforts to keep it more northerly. My own heady scent began to mix with his and I saw his eyes darken. He could scent me as easily as I could him and in that instant I was all to aware he knew as well as I did his attentions were desirable.

Another few inches and I could wrap my fingers into that snow white hair and toss him off me easily, and we would fight. Fists and fury battering one another into submission, I was all too eager to release my pent up energy on bending him over as he clearly had the intention to do to me. Another moment, more kisses against my skin and I subdued a hiss that I felt begin to rise in my chest. His advances placed him between my legs and I missed myself spreading them wider to accommodate his body. I was taut like an archers bow and he knew it but continued his attentions further. An inch more and I could strike the blood in my veins singing for violence.

I was undone in a moment. He moved faster then I could have imagined for never before had my stocky brother, built for power not speed, shifted so swiftly. He rocked my leg back to hoist upon his shoulder and in the same motion bowed his head to swallow my half hard length. Little shit.

I was pinned somewhat between my brothers body and his mouth my text long forgotten. It fell from my hands as they moved to grasp onto the sheet below the sensation on my cock exquisite. Hot and wet he wrapped his lips and tongue around me so that I grew hard in his mouth, moments of brilliance. I cursed myself inwardly for assuming tonight would be like any other, for he was growing more cunning, more bold and lewd. He was rubbing off on me, too.

"Fuck!" I said out loud not instantly recognizing my own voice as my head snapped back. My whole body tingled now from different sensations that all stemmed from him and his mouth that so easily worked my flesh. His tongue rounded the crown, dipped into my slit, then back down massaging the heavy vein that ran along the underside. So exquisite he knew me too well, knew if he lingered to suck the head of my cock he could get me to moan. Knew if he slowly rolled my heavy balls in his palm my breath would hitch and my hips would buck. I gave up denying him for he was better when placated which in turn meant both my rapture and demise.

I tossed my head back and opened my mouth to release all the sounds I had squelched so early on, the ones he always said he longed to hear. I groaned in subjugation of his mouth, whined when he slowed his pace, and growled in appreciation as he swallowed me entire length. The spring in my gut being wound tighter with every moment he manipulated me, but this was not how I was going to find my pinnacle of pleasure. He wouldn't deny me my own desires.

"Dante... Enough." My voice was firm and I rose on my elbows to look down upon him as he continued to worship my straining flesh a few moments more. A strand of my own precum remained between his lips, connecting us until he lapped it away with a lazy smile. Why I wished to fight with him prior I couldn't remember, he should have what he wanted, always, for I loved him so. He smiled, grinned, looking as if he'd gotten away with something heinous. He lurched forward bending my leg back further so that it was almost painful as I could feel the heat of his erection pressing into the cleft of my cheeks. His lips ghosted mine and I returned him a smile.

"I want to fuck you, big brother. I want to hear my name on your lips as I rip the pleasure from your body. I want to do that for you."

I watched him with my ice blue eyes be so crude about his desires, what he wanted from me. What he wanted for me. I saw his head dip to run his tongue heatedly across my collar, another weak spot. Damn him. I canted my head to the side only giving silent permission for him to continue to lavish my neck with attentions not my ass. I was rewarded with his lips, tongue, and teeth scraping and moving over every inch. He nipped at my pulse point and I provided him with a growl of approval for he was getting good. Hard enough to border on pain, light enough to cause shivers down my spine and to my extremities. Good boy.

"You are mine, Dante."

"I am yours, Vergil."

"Nobody else given what you are given." I whispered to his ear.

"Nobody else worthy to take what I take." His voice was strained with desire it almost caused me to laugh, but the searing heat between my legs reminded me of better things.

Our ritual over, words we would always speak before taking of the other, to instill our bond and subdue insecurities, I kissed him. He tasted like strawberries. I could feel him align the head of his thick erection to my awaiting entrance and shove. Past the tense ring of muscle and into the depths of my body he thrust once more going to kiss my neck. Good boy, he remembered how to numb the pain of initial entrance. We'd long given up on trying to keep some type of lubrication around, we always went dry and bareback anyway. There was something more _us_ about it.

His arms wrapped around my back and we both adjusted so that he was sitting and I was in his lap. Fully impaled on his cock I could feel it throb buried within me. His heart was beating as fast as my own, feeling as if it would leap from my chest. He allowed me a few moments to recover, his teeth now leaving bruises on my shoulder. The dull ache in my ass subsided and I rocked into him pressing my erection against his abdomen.

"Move." I said, eagerly wrapping my arms around him so I could maim his back. Gluttons for punishment we both were. He did not build up to a brutal pace, he began with it, slamming himself over and over into my pliant body. I relax for both our sakes and dug my hands into his flesh. It yielded under my fingers and I could feel wetness in my palms, but I listened to his grunting and breathing. I knew how deeply I could claw him before it was too much and teetered on the edge of pain and pleasure.

Equally the same he brought his hands to my hips digging into the sinew like iron bands. I still am never sure if he thinks I'll run away or if it is brutal instinct that makes him hold me down. With his strength he lifts me off him only to allow gravity and my weight to impale me once more but he always has the angle right. The bulbous head of his erection scrapes my internal walls and abuses the bundle of nerves inside me that turns my mind against me. Normally I am eloquent and able to say what I mean, but riding my brothers cock I am reduced to pleasure filled mush.

"Yes Dante, there, fuck. More!"

He obliges knowing he can get me to cum without ever touching myself as my own weeping flesh is captured between my body and his. With every movement heat builds in my belly and I know my release is close. I always orgasm first, I have come to realize after hours of mating that he will never allow himself pleasure without seeing evidence of mine first. So fucking considerate. And it is, but... shit my thoughts are incomplete.

His teeth are on my neck again this time over our bonding mark that is renewed with each coupling. My whole body is on fire and I wonder how I don't burn from the inside out taking him with me in a blaze of passion. I grind and rock my hips against him, one hand still around his back for support but I move the other to his nape lifting myself up slightly so I can wrap my mouth around his shoulder. His mate mark. Significance of being close, so close, the spring in my belly aching to be released. A violent thrust from my twin pushes me over the edge and with an inhuman howl I sink my teeth into his shoulder drawing forth blood as he continues to brutalize my insides. I growl his name into the wound refusing to relinquish the marred skin from between my jaws.

My cock jerks between our bodies and I can feel every muscle tighten. The evidence of my release spattering hotly between our two bodies and yet he does not stop. Every shove inside me draws forth a muted gasp for I do not let go of his shoulder, and in turn another rope of silvery cum that shoots between us. For better or worse he can forcefully draw out my orgasm, but my body clenches so tightly around him that it's uncommon for him to last beyond the end of mine.

I hear him snarl and feel teeth sink into my neck only moments after I did the same. He's cumming and filling me with his seed, and I'm craving it. I can feel as his cock twitches and pumps out everything he has to offer, and I consciously milk him with my body, ensuring he is as fulfilled. We both ride out the last waves of pleasure together, holding on to one another as if we might get lost. Finally he removes his teeth from my neck and I know it heals when the wetness stops seeping down my chest. Likewise I release his shoulder lapping up his blood affectionately.

He stays buried inside my warmth as long as I cling to him, my head resting on his chest and his upon mine. We pet one another in silence until the cool of the night once more becomes an affront to our wet sticky bodies. He lifts me slowly, tenderly, as if I might break off him and allows me first dibs on the shower. As if for a moment I would really leave him there to shower alone.

I let him rinse me off, and I in turn do the same, this time he acts more submissive. He leans into my touch and I wash his back free of the blood, sweat, and semen. I inspect the mark on his shoulder both to ensure it has closed and to soothe my own ego that it is indeed prominent. I wonder if he knows my ego is flattered the way he wears no shirt as if to show it off to everyone. Maybe I should tell him. I wash his hair, and mine, letting him rest his weight against me until we're both clean. The way he turns my thoughts into mush when we couple is much the same way he becomes so pliant after our encounters.

Using a plush cotton towel I dry us both off, lingering my hands on him before I simply lift my twin into my arms and carry him to his room. This is where we'll sleep having left my room in a state of bodily fluids and torn covers. His sheets are red, mine are blue, and while there are things scattered about his floor mine is spotless. It doesn't really matter now, as I pull his sheets back and lay him down, settling in next to him. We wrap around each other, arms and legs intertwined. He sleeps on my chest, to my annoyance for it prevents me from getting up as early as I would like. My choices revolve around him it seems, and I sigh looking back into blue eyes that mirror my own. We smile at one another, sated and tired, but there is apprehension behind his eyes. That is something I don't see often, in fact I cannot recall him ever giving _me_ that stare. He parts his lips to speak then closes them. I stroke my fingers against his cheek and peer at him questioningly for there is nothing normally left unsaid between us, nothing except...

"I love you Vergil."

Those words have always been left unsaid, perhaps we felt too proud to say them. Perhaps we both feared the implications of actually saying them to one another. As many time as I have whispered them in the back of my mind I never uttered them to anyone. I stiffen at the words, I can feel my muscles tense and in turn he shrinks away, fearing my reaction I do not doubt. Instantly I recognize my mistake and try to soothe him by pressing a kiss to those lips and trailing fingers tenderly down his back. I did harbor the same for my twin, I had just never... not out loud...

I could not deny the truth, more so I could not deny him.

"I love you Dante."


End file.
